Psychiatric hospital
The Psychiatric hospital or Asylum has been in operation in Winden since at least 1953. History 1987 June 22nd After his retirement, Egon continues his investigation into Mads disappearance and the child murderer from 1953. After learning the suspect is still in custody at the local Psychiatric hospital, 'Egon goes there to speak with him. The suspect, or the Inspector as known by staff and fellow residents, has been in a closed ward since 1953 or the last 34 years. Egon introduces himself as the man that arrested him 34 years ago. The suspect says he could never forget him. Egon remembers he has heard this before in 1953 when the suspect was originally arrested. Egon asks what does it mean? The suspect calls Egon a moron who still doesn't understand a thing. He also tells Egon he doesn't have much time left as he knows when Egon will die because it was in the paper. June 23rd Egon return's to the '''Psychiatric hospital '''the next day with a Kreator record with the Pleasure to Kill lyrics quoted the previous day and says he knows what it all means. Egon asks the suspect how he could have quoted it in 1953 from a record just released a year before in 1986? The suspect doesn't answer. Egon asks him why he murdered the children? The suspect said he didn't, he was trying to save them. Egon asks how he knew he had cancer. Again, the suspect doesn't answer. Egon asks about the "White Devil" (believing she may have been an accomplish)? The suspect says he is more deranged than he is. Egon asks a final question: Egon pays a visit to the Kahnwald house and speaks with Ines about the boy and comes away with a photo. Egon returns to the '''Psychiatric hospital ''to speak with Ulrich Nielsen, saying: Egon tells Ulrich that last winter a boy came to Winden, a stranger who said something to Egon that didn't make sense. Egon shows Ulrich the photo of the boy. Ulrich asks if the he is here? Then proceeds to attack Egon, yelling where is he, where is Mikkel? June 25th After looking at the photo of Mikkel, Ulrich knocks out a staff member who was bringing him a snack with a ceramic bowl. He takes the key card and escapes the Psychiatric hospital. '''Ulrich makes his way tho the Kahnwald house to find Mikkel sitting on the patio playing with a Rubik's Cube. Mikkel asks if he needs help and ends up bringing out some glasses of orange juice. Mikkel says he seems familiar somehow. Ulrich says he has waited over 33 years for this moment. Then he turns one of the glasses over and says: Mikkel showing recognition on his face nods. They both hug one another and begin sobbing, Mikkel finally says papa. Meanwhile, Ines becomes aware that Ulrich has escaped and calls Egon for help. Egon says he'll call the Police station at once. He also says he might know where they are heading and he will pick her up. Ulrich and Mikkel are running toward the cave when Egon, Ines and the Police arrive and stop them. Ulrich is again taken into custody by Egon just outside the cave. 2019 November 4th It is unclear if this is the same institution that Jonas may have used for 2 months, aka France, after the death of his father. Peter indicated that Jonas did well in group therapy. Analysis It is ironic that as a youth, Ulrich gravitated to a punk subculture with non-conformity beliefs and associated himself with the "No Future" lyric from the Sex Pistols 1977 song "God Save the Queen" released during Queen Elizabeth’s Silver Jubilee. Firstly, Ulrich became part of the authority as a police officer while selling out to raise a nuclear family even though his wife Katharina previously did not want kids because of her own domestic abuses. Secondly, he really had "No Future" after time travelling back to 1953 as he was arrested for suspicion of murdering children and he spent the second half of his adult life in the '''Psychiatric hospital. References Gallery 2x05 0009 UlrichWaits.jpg 1x10 0021 UlrichBooked.jpg Profile - Ulrich 1986.jpg 2x03 0043 EgonVisits.jpg 2x03 0034 Station3.jpg Category:Locations